That Gossipy Bitch
by slay-bells
Summary: Scott and Ramona are moving on with their lives... in America! While there, they visit Stacey- sorry, Beca- at Barden. Everything is all peaches and cream until Wallace decides to crash the party after being broken hearted over Mobile, and decides his rebound will be... Jesse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"But it's so faaaaar." Scott protested. He and Ramona were moving to America; they already had a house waiting for them in Georgia, and their flight was in a couple of hours.

Ramona yanked him up from where he was lying. He was spread out on the mattress on the floor- the only thing left in their apartment, apart from a green, beat-up old chair that sat miserably in the corner. "C'mon. You need some change. _We_ need some change."

"But I got plenty of change! I have enough to buy two coffees and a bagel, and maybe even a pack of tic-tacs." Scott was defiant.

"I can't believe I'm actually engaged to you."

"You love me."

"Do I?" Ramona said with a giggle. She plonked herself down to sit next to her fiancé; pecking him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and reaching her arm around his waist.

Scott sighed and kissed Ramona on the top of her head. "I know you're right. But... I've lived here my entire life. And now I'm moving to a whole other country. It's scary."

"Scott, I swear, when we're there you won't even be able to tell the difference, okay? I promise." Ramona squeezed a little tighter. "I hope Wallace will be okay on his own. He seemed pretty down since Mobile left him."

"He'll recover. Find himself a new man."

She pulled out her phone from the pocket in her coat and checked the time. "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

"But-"

"Scott!"

"Okay." He was defeated. This was really happening. He really did need to move on, he thought. Shatter Band had been put on indefinite hiatus; Stephen Stills was shacked up with his boyfriend; and ever since Stacey- sorry, Beca- had gone to university in Atlanta, his trips to Second Cup had been ruined by Julie, who never failed to fuck up his order.

Ramona was collecting her suitcase from next to the door and was rummaging around her bag for her keys. She whipped the hair from her eyes and said, "When we get there we can visit Stacey, she should be on spring break, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind us dropping by."

"Beca."

"What?"

"Beca. Stacey's name is Beca."

"What? Why?"

"Stacey is her 'Canada' name. She decided it was 'too lame' for her new life. So she's adopted her middle name." Could the women in his life stop changing their names already?

"She's right. Beca is _so_ much more edgier." She smirked and opened the front door, which let in the morning sun and a cool breeze that ruffled Scott's shaggy hair, and she offered her hand out to him. "Ready for a new life, Pilgrim?"

"Let's do this shit, Flowers."

He took her hand and they walked into the light, slamming the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long flight, Ramona and Scott were settling in to their new house.

Ramona rummaged through the boxes of belongings that were strewn across the floor. Scott emerged from one of the biggest boxes in a fluster, a Game Boy clasped in one hand and a Nintendo DS in the other, "My babies!" he proclaimed. "Hey Rammy," he began, "why couldn't you just do your subspace thingy on these boxes?"

"Are you kidding me? What if they had exploded on the way here? There'd be death and destruction across the country!"

Scott chuckled and made his way over to Ramona from behind, sliding his arms around her waist, and began to sway from side to side. "You're right. Your billions of tea bags would litter the streets. They would form a new city."

"And it would smell _gorgeous_." She joked and released herself from his grip. "We should take a couple of boxes over to you sister when we visit." She heard a muffled scoff from him, and replied by punching his arm.

"Domestic abuse!" he yelled as he fell to floor in jest.

She laughed and climbed on top of him, both of them giggling. She planted a kiss on his lips then rose away from him, her hair shielding out the rest of the world. Scott was smiling and had his eyes closed. "Now get ready," said Ramona, "we're leaving in five." His eyes closed tighter and he let out a lengthy groan.

* * *

Beca was snuggled up in bed watching a movie with her boyfriend- Jesse. She tried to concentrate on the film, she really did, but she just couldn't resist gazing up into his adorable brown eyes. She analysed his entire face: that jawline with hair prickling out; his soft lips pressed shut in concentration. God, how did she get so lucky? Plus this time, she didn't have to worry about Wallace stealing him.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice he was staring back.

His lips moved to form a smile that made her stomach flutter, and then they both leaned in and closed their eyes, ready to kiss, when-

"Do you think she'll be in?"

"Yeah, she has no friends to go visit here anyway."

"Scott!"

"Sorry."

Jesse pulled away and grinned; his eyes still closed, he whispered, "You didn't tell me we were having visitors."

Beca slapped his chest playfully, returning the grin. Climbing out from their comfortable snuggle, she said to him above the knocks on her door, "It's just my brother and his fiancé."

"Oh goodie!" Jesse exclaimed, standing up ready to greet the guests.

Beca mentally prepared herself before opening the door.

"Heeey!" she greeted, with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

After being hugged, and handed six different coloured boxes of tea, Beca welcomed her brother and Ramona into her dorm room. Jesse shook their hands heartily and introduced himself.

"So," Scott announced, in a very unconvincing authoritative voice, "what are your intentions with my sister?"

Jesse laughed and put an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Well, my intention was to wait until she fell asleep then take her kidney and sell it on the black market. But damn, I think I might like her too much."

The whole group laughed and sat down. Darn, thought Scott, he's good.

Jesse and Beca described how they came to be a couple, and all about a capella. Scott told them it would be a good idea for them to cover one of his songs, which Beca not so politely refused. Jesse was too nice however, and encouraged him, "Really? Beca never mentioned you wrote music." Ramona and Beca moaned in unison. Ignoring them, Scott went on, "Yeah. I used to be in this pretty tight band called Sex Bob-omb; we were offered a major label deal but we didn't want to sell out, y'know? My other band is on indefinite hiatus now though."

Desperately wanting to escape the conversation, Beca interrupted, "Tea, anyone?"

Scott jumped up out of his seat, "Oh yeah please. I'll show how to brew the chamomile just right" and scooted off into the kitchen with Beca.

When they returned with a cup for everyone, Ramona and Jesse were chatting and getting on like a house on fire.

"Hey Bec," Jesse said, relieving the piping hot cup of tea from her hand, "Ramona was just telling me that you don't use subspace in Canada!"

Scott, obviously feeling threatened by his fiancé's budding relationship with Jesse decided to inform him of his heroic feats. "And I kicked him so far he saw the curvature of the Earth."

"Well, now I'm frightened to ever make Beca unhappy. Congratulations." Jesse quipped sarcastically.

"We'd better leave you love birds alone." Ramona stated, taking one final sip of her tea. "We've still got some unpacking to do."

She and Scott were getting ready to leave when she suggested they all go out together sometime. "Cool," Beca responded with a smile, "It'll be like a double date."

The couples bid each other goodbye, and once the door was closed Jesse had Beca in his arms. "They seemed nice."

"Yeah. I hope you weren't weirded out by my brother though."

"Not at all." He reassured her, "although the fighting thing was strange. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly."

They chucked to each other before starting to kiss as the setting sun covered them in warm blanket of light.

* * *

Ramona pulled her key out of her pocket, but before putting it in the lock, she put her ear closer to the door. She could hear someone inside.

Scott instantly knew something was wrong because her hand wandered into her bag ready to pull out her hammer. They glanced at each other and exchanged a nod- they knew the routine.

Scott kicked down the door and they rushed in, Ramona wielding her colossal hammer.

"Whoa, guys! What's the panic?"

Ramona yelled in fury, "_Wallace!_"

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading! I know how I've attempted to connect the two worlds is a little bit far fetched, but I just really wanted to write this. Reviews, and constructive criticism would be much valued, thank you :) **


End file.
